


A Dance with Death

by Noblegas Xenon (kitaruheart)



Category: Original Work, The Cows Are Screaming
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prequel, Prophecy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaruheart/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Thomas Died and the beginning of the End</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance with Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished story so I'd appreciate constructive criticism  
> This is a prequel to a story I'm working on but for now  
> I'll be posting short stories related to it for world-building

Thomas Stevens was puzzled. He had somehow wandered into a forest filled with trees of iridescent purple leaves with fireflies blinking in and out with a vibrant red glow and the night sky a pitch black with pin-pricks of light. The atmosphere surrounding the forest was calming but he still carry with him a vibe of confusion. Thomas had been heading for the city on a chore run when a dimensional hole appeared like a pothole under his nose and fell into the forest.

He began to walk when he noticed a shadowed silhouette of a boy wearing a top hat, Thomas called cautiously to the boy.

“Who are … You?” As he said that he finally saw the features of the boy. He was formally dressed with a dark purple tailcoat and ruby red vest and pearly white shirt and a viridian tie with crimson red gloves, his top hat was dark purple with a ruby ribbon ending with a large bow on the left of his face, the ribbons almost covering a black rimmed monocle, he was holding a ruby-topped cane that Thomas never noticed until now.

He tried again when the boy didn’t reply. “Who are you?” At this the boy began to sport an almost terrifying smile that brought a chill down Thomas’ spine, but when he spoke it was almost calming with an icy edge.

“Oh, Me? I am Tristan Cane, Speaker for the Abyss Hearts.”

“Abyss Hearts?” Thomas looked confused at this and Tristan was surprised.

“What? You haven’t heard the screaming cows?”

Thomas began to sweat in fear of this young boy,

“N-No..”

“Then you do not belong here…” Tristan darkened and slammed his cane on the ground causing a horrible sound.

“But I just got here!” Thomas exclaimed with a step backward when he heard a shrill shout of anger, Quickly turning he saw a girl with waist long violet hair lunging toward Tristan with a scythe too big for her. As she got closer he saw that she worn a short black dress with a dark purple tunic with a long flowing blood red cloak, she had a crimson rose on her left eye.

“Ah, yes. I see you are here.. Nazu, The Bloody Rose.” Tristan said with a icy look as he sidestepped her attack.

Before he even realized, Thomas was trapped in a shadowy prison shaped like a gilded birdcage with tiny spikes surrounding his vicinity. Forced to watch a horrible one-sided fight, Thomas fall to his knees when the girl, Nazu was thrown viciously at his cage creating a large dent on the birdcage trapping him. While Thomas sat in his puddle of tears, the three nearest spikes began to grow stabbing him in the chest and two more spikes stabbed his hands, trapping him.

Tristan grinned. He’d finally done it, he killed the kid. Or so he thought as he heard a small struggling cough in the direction of his crafted cage. He quickly turned in anger to send the cage’s top to spearhead the kid, crunching his sternum killing him with blood everywhere. Tristan glanced toward Nazu savoring her pain.

“Were you here to protect this child? He’s gone now.” He said with a smirk. Nazu clutched her side in pain glaring at Tristan.

“The Abyss will not always be this strong, I hope you remember.”

“Oh? OH? Really now? The Renegades were never strong from the start.” Nazu was about to speak again when both heard a noise. They turned to see a pearly form of the same boy except his eyes were no longer eyes, instead pinpricks of heavenly flame with cores of darkness.

The ghost opened his mouth and wailed the words that were never to be forgotten in a long, long time before disappearing to be seen at newer, different time.

_“_ _Don't follow the Coward._

_Treason follows._

_Don't follow the King._

_Death follows._

_Don't follow the Reaper._

_Emptiness follows.”_


End file.
